As such a control system, an active mount system for performing the control operation with an adaptive filter is well known (see JP-A-5-288237, for example), which comprises a plurality of active mounts for actively suppressing the vibrations exerted from the driving engine on the vehicle body, for example, using an actuator, and a plurality of error detection sensors installed at a plurality of the vehicle body portions for detecting the vibrations (error signals) due to the residual vehicle body vibration components. In this system, upon the occurrence of a fault or failure of a sensor or an actuator for some reason or other, the overall system is liable to operate abnormally. It is therefore desirable to provide some means for easily identifying a point of a fault which may occur in a sensor or an actuator.
In a conventional faulty vibration apparatus (see JP-A-59-79317, for example) of a control system for power plants in general, however, the only fault that can be identified is that of a sensor. For a fault of an actuator to be identified at the same time, it is necessary to provide a fault detection means for each actuator, thereby complicating the overall configuration and increasing the cost.